


Beacon's Fragile Light

by pyroanime2k16



Series: RWBY: Grimm Guardians [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16
Summary: Beacon Academy.It's an important place in the worldwide protection of Remnant and has lasted for 80 long years. However, once Team RWBY and the Weapon Spirits come along, everything changes. And for them, not in a good way.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to my canon divergent RWBY AU, Grimm Guardians. This is the second arc of the AU, Beacon’s Fragile Light. This arc will focus on the Weapon Spirits’ experience with Team RWBY and their friends while at Beacon (in other words, this takes place during the first three seasons). Every three episodes of the show will be used for each chapter, so that might make them pretty long. As usual, please enjoy and please give constructive criticism. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE LONG!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.

 

******(After Ruby is brought in for interrogation by Glynda Goodwitch)**

 

“So what if our actions were reckless?” Crescent asked. She and her wielder Ruby had been brought into an interrogation room by the huntress, Glynda Goodwitch after the duo had stopped a robbery in progress. Unfortunately, the huntress didn’t seem too appreciatory of the girls’ methods. “We had to stop a robbery in progress. What more do you want?” Crescent asked.

 

“It’s not about what I want….” Glynda said, before turning behind her. “Someone else wants to meet you two.” A man with white hair and in green clothing approached them, holding a mug and plate of cookies. “Ruby Rose...and Crescent Rose…” He said and immediately the latter of the two felt something tugging at her. The tugging got stronger when the man said, “You have silver eyes.”

 

Crescent cleared her throat, while her wielder struggled to find words to explain. The man seemed to notice this and decided to change the subject, thankfully. “So, where did you learn how to do this?” He asked, gesturing at their combat prowers. “S-Signal Academy.” Ruby answered. The man raised an eyebrow, “They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? No offense.”

 

That last part Crescent knew was directed at her, so she just nodded, “None taken.” Ruby felt Crescent squeeze her hand as she answered the man’s question, “One teacher in particular.” The man nodded as he placed the plate of cookies on the table. Ruby hesitantly took one and bit into it, only to shove the rest in her mouth after noticing no rebuttal. “Easy. Slow down now.” Crescent chuckled.

 

“I see…. It’s just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before.” The man said. “A dusty, old crow…” “That would be Ruby’s uncle.” Crescent chuckled. “You’re referring to Qrow Branwen, correct?” The man smiled and nodded. “Yap! Hesh a tesher at Shig-...” Ruby said with her mouth full, before swallowing and wiping her mouth, embarrassed. Crescent and the man looked rather amused.

 

“Sorry.” Ruby said. “He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like—” The young girl then proceeded to make martial art movements and sounds. The man nodded, amused, “So I’ve noticed.” He then sat down opposite of the pair and placed his mug on the table. “May I ask why people as cute as you two are going to a school designed to train warriors?” He asked.

 

“Well….” Ruby started, hesitantly. “I want to be a huntress.” “You want to slay monsters?” The man asked. The girl nodded, eagerly, “Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!” Ruby began to talk faster as her enthusiasm grew. “You see, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress. And I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, ‘Hey, I might as well make a career out of it’!”

 

“I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!” Ruby said, giving Glynda and the man a wide smile. The two studied the young girl, while Crescent just sighed and shrugged. “Do you know who I am?” The man asked. The young girl nodded, “Professor Ozpin. Headmaster at Beacon.” Ozpin smiled, “Hello.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ruby said. She could tell that Crescent was tightening her grip on Ruby’s hand, though she decided that she would talk about it with her later privately. “You want to come to my school?” Ozpin asked, receiving a nod from Ruby. “More than anything.” She said. The older man and Glynda look at each other, only for the older woman to humph in disapproval. Ozpin nodded, “Okay then.” Crescent had never seen Ruby so excited before.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(On the airship)**

 

Unfortunately, Ruby was able to get her Weapon Spirit partner to talk about what she seemed worried about, so they both agreed to discuss it later. Before Crescent knew it, later had become now as she witnessed Yang bear hug her little half-sister. “I can’t believe my baby sister’s going to Beacon with me!” The blonde girl shouted with a big smile on her face. “This is the best day ever!” Ember chuckled as Ruby, as much as she loved her sister, begged Yang to stop bear hugging her.

 

After the girls broke the hug and had a private supportive discussion, Yang looked towards Crescent. “You had something you wanted to share?” She said, receiving a sigh from the taller Weapon Spirit. She then walked over to the window and looked at the city of Vale below, “I….think I know him.” The three girls raised and eyebrow as Crescent explained, “Ozpin...and Glynda. From my past life.” “I...also think I went to….Beacon at one point.” While Ruby looked happy, Yang and Ember shared a surprised look at each other.

 

The “Crescent Rose is Summer Rose” theory had earned itself a point. Though the worrying part was the fact Crescent seemed…unsettled by remembering Beacon. “This is great!” Ruby shouted as she hugged her Weapon Spirit partner. “We should celebrate on you recovering a memory!” “Y-Yeah.” Crescent said, trying her best to smile and be happy about this, but it was quite easy to tell that the taller woman was worried. Understandably so, as she didn’t remember what she was like at Beacon.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(After landing at Beacon)**

 

After getting off the ship, Crescent felt even MORE uncomfortable. It was as if the entire sight of Beacon was giving her a constant reminder of something or even taunting her for her lack of memories. Needless to say, while she did notice that Yang and Ruby went off in their separate directions, she didn’t realize that she was lost. Though it seemed that she wasn’t the only one, as Ember was with her. “You going to be alright?” She asked.

 

It took a few seconds for the taller Weapon Spirit to respond, “I don’t know. Though what can we do that this point?” “Good point.” The blonde said, sighing. As walked towards the campus, there were two other women talking. Judging from their appearance, they seemed to be Weapon Spirits as well. Arktis looked in Crescent’s direction and waved, “Hello. You must be the Weapon Spirit of the red cloaked girl, correct?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Crescent nodded with a comfortable smile. “Crescent Rose.” “Arktis Schnee, also known as Myrtenaster.” Arktis smiled, as the two women shook hands. “I’m Ember Celica!” The blonde grinned. Gambol went up to them and gave a small smile, “Gambol Shroud.” “Since we’re waiting for Ozpin’s speech to get done, shall we talk about ourselves?” The other three women nodded as the group sat down. “I’ll go first if you’d like.” The Schnee offered. Everyone just nodded.

 

With no objections, Arktis began her story. She explained how she was part Demigod Grimm, how she died, how she became a Weapon Spirit, how she was the mother of Weiss and her siblings, and that she was a former heir to the Schnee Dust Company. “Does your family know that you’re back?” Ember asked. The white-haired woman sighed, “Only my eldest and family butler. Honestly, I’d rather not have my son and husband know.” “What about Weiss?” Gambol asked. “She’ll find out in time.” Arktis replied. Everyone agreed to leave it at that.

 

“So, who’s next?” The Schnee asked. Gambol raised her hand, drawing the groups attention. “So, I’m a Demonic Grimm and Weapon Spirit created by Kali Belladonna to protect and watch over her daughter, Blake.” The faunus said. “Blake’s the daughter of Ghira, the White Fang founder.” She then explained Blake left the White Fang and is trying escape the past. The group nodded in understanding. “Realized that the White Fang wasn’t all that righteous anymore?” Arktis asked, receiving a nod from Gambol.

 

“I’m proud that she left.” The faunus said. “Because I can’t imagine what she would become if she didn’t.” “Anyway, that’s my story. Who wants to go?” The black-clad woman asked. The blonde raised her hand, “Well, I was made by Ruby and Yang’s father, Taiyang. Much like Gambol, I was made in order watch over them.” “While I’m based off of Taiyang, I retain some features from Yang’s mother. Like her eye color and gender.” She said.

 

Ember then explained how she was a Demigod Grimm bonded with Taiyang, but decided to become a Weapon Spirit in order to protect Taiyang’s daughters. Needless to say, Gambol and Ember’s storied were the shortest. Everyone’s gaze turned to face Crescent, who went pale. After clearing her throat, she stuttered and began her tale. “S-So, I’m a Demonic Grimm and Weapon Spirit.” She started. “I am Ruby’s Weapon Spirit and like Arktis, I was resurrected as a Weapon Spirit.”

 

“What were you like?” Arktis asked. There was the dreading silence again and immediately, Crescent looked at the ground in a tone that was similar to melancholy. “You don’t remember, do you?” Gambol asked, receiving a nod. “It’s….frustrating. Currently, all I know is that I went to Beacon and know Ozpin in my past life, but nothing else.” The red-cloaked woman said, sighing. “It’s...so damn aggravating!” Ember began rubbing her back, which the taller woman was thankful for.

 

Gambol and Arktis sat closer as the faunus placed a hand on Crescent’s shoulder. “It’s understandable that you’re angry by this.” Arktis said. “It’s….literally a 50/50 chance that one maintains their memories after becoming a Weapon Spirit.” The Schnee then put her hand on the taller woman’s, “If you’d like, we can try to help you regain what you lost.” The red-cloaked woman blinked, before asked, “You two would really do that?” Gambol nodded, “We’re fellow Weapon Spirits. Is there a reason why we shouldn’t?”

 

Crescent stayed silent for a bit, before softly saying, “Thank you…” After a few moments of silence, Ember said, “So, we’re all Soul Grimm, huh?” “Talk about a crazy coincidence.” Gambol said, earning and nod from Ember. “Are you sure about that?” Arktis asked. Gambol raised an eyebrow, while Ember smirked. “Don’t tell me you think that this is fate.” The blonde said. The Schnee shrugged with a smile, “Who knows? But I can say that I don’t believe in coincidences.”

 

“I don’t care.” Crescent said, gaining attention. “So long as it’s beneficial to us, I’m okay with whatever.” “I guess that’s a good point.” Ember said. After some silence, Gambol asked, “Shall we join our wielders now?” “And suffer through a long ass speech?” The blonde asked, causing everyone to chuckle. “Good point.” Arktis said. “How about we wait here until the speech is done?” The group looked at each other and nodded. “Sounds good.” Crescent said as the four Weapon Spirits began to talk about each other some more.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Later at night)**

 

“Something on your mind, Ruby?” Crescent asked as she watched Ruby write on a piece of paper. The young Rose perked up and sighed, “Just writing to my friends, Dad, and Uncle Qrow.” “Aw, that’s cute!” Ember cooed, only to earn a hit to the face by a pillow thrown by Crescent. “Stop teasing her. You know better.” Crescent said, receiving a pout from Ember. “You are no fun.” The blonde said, sighing. Crescent rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Ruby’s bed.

 

“How are you feeling?” The red clad woman asked. Her wielder sighed, “Honestly, kinda worried.” The Weapon Spirit nodded and rubbed the girl’s backin reassurance. “You’re going to do good.” She said. “Believe me. You will.” Ruby looked at her and smiled, before the four’s attention was drawn by something….or someone behind them. Behind the sisters and their Weapon Spirits, there stood Gambol with a not-too-pleased Blake. “Hey.” The blake clad woman said with a smile, waving.

 

“Hey.” Crescent replied with a smile and looked towards Blake. “Is this your wielder?” “Yep! This is Blake.” Gambol said, chuckling at her wielder as she looked at her in shock. “Trust me, this will help you.” Gambol whispered, earning a sigh from the younger girl. Blake then introduced herself to Yang and Ruby, “Hi. My name’s Blake.” albeit in a bit of indifferent tone of voice. Ruby shyly waved, “H-Hi.” “You’re the girl that...exploded, right?” Blake asked, which caught Crescent’s attention.

 

“I’m sorry. She what now?” The red clad woman asked. “It was an accident! I swear!” Ruby shouted, earning an amused look from Gambol and Blake. Crescent looked at her wielder, in both shock and concern, “What did you do?” “For your sake, maybe you shouldn’t know.” Gambol said and turned to Blake. “This is Crescent Rose and Ember Celica.” The young girl nodded as Ember gave her a warm smile and waved, “Hey. The one next to me is Yang, my wielder.”

 

“The girl who exploded is my sister, Ruby!” Yang said with a smile. The faunus girl nodded, sharing a laugh with her Weapon Spirit. “Well, Yang, Ruby, it’s a pleasure to meet and have you two here.” She said with a smile. “As well as you, Ember and Crescent.” The said women smiled and nodded, with Crescent saying, “It’s nice to meet you too, Blake.” “Same! It’s nice to meet ya!” Yang smiled and stretched her arm out, which prompted Blake to shake her hand.

 

The two smiled at each other, only to notice that the three Weapon Spirits were looking at them directly. “What’s going on through your heads?” Blake asked, only to receive innocent smiles. “Nothing!” Gambol said. Yang just looked at her, “It’s definitely something and it worries me.” “Don’t worry about it!” Ember grinned. Ruby opened her mouth to say something, which prompted Crescent to whisper, “Don’t tell them yet. Let them figure it out on their own, please.”

 

“What is going on here!?”

 

Yang and Blake abruptly let go of each other’s hands due to the outburst. The Weapon Spirits and the girls then looked to find Weiss storming into the scene...with Arktis behind her. “Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?” Weiss asked, annoyed. She and Yang took one look at each other, before nearly shouting, “Oh, not you again!” Ruby shushed them, “She’s right! There are people trying to sleep.” The white-haired girl looked at the young Rose, “Oh, NOW you’re on my side!”

 

“I was always on your side!” Ruby said. As the sisters and Weiss continued to bicker, Arktis went up to Blake and the Weapon Spirits, sighing, “I apologize for her attitude.” “Not your fault.” Gambol said, putting a hand on the elder Schnee’s shoulder reassuringly. Arktis sighed, before looking at Blake and asking, “Is this Blake?” Gambol nodded, “Yep.” “I see. Arktis Schnee, though I would appreciate it if you called me Myrtenaster until Weiss finds out who I really am.” The white-haired woman said.

 

Blake nodded, albeit hesitantly, “Blake Belladonna. And I understand.” The four women and Blake looked at the three girls still bickering and sighed. Crescent, Ember, and Arktis went to break the three up, while Blake took the candle she was using and blew it out.

 

**To be continued…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the first chapter of the Beacon Arc! HOLY SHIT, did this take forever to do! While I don’t like how long it took me, I’m still satisfied with the result. However, I’m not entirely sure if I want to continue making every three chapters of the show condensed into one chapter of the AU. Feel free to tell me your thoughts and give some advice, because I REALLY need it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I see you when chapter 2 is done.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back and I apologize for the LONG-AS-FUCK WAIT! This is the second chapter of Beacon’s Fragile Light. Now then...a couple of changes. After some thought, I’ve decided to use only certain chapters of the show in the fic. Everything else will be as original as possible. This chapter takes place during The Emerald Forest and Players and Pieces. As usual, please enjoy and give constructive criticism. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.

**(In Emerald Forest)**

 

Needless to say, Gambol and Crescent were somewhat surprised by today’s events. Ozpin had given them, their wielders, and four others an assignment; find their partner as they group went through the Emerald Forest. Due to the weapons being part Soul Grimm, they could tell whether or not their wielders had a partner. Ember smirked, “Seems like Yang and Blake have partnered up.” “Ah, good!” Arktis smiled.

 

Crescent seemed to be in a daze, due to her not getting much sleep last night. “Cres?” Gambol called out, grabbing the taller Weapon Spirit’s attention. “Huh? Yeah?” She asked. “I totally heard everything.” The three other women each gave the red-clad Weapon Spirit a glance. Arktis sighed, “What’s on your mind, hun?” Crescent went silent and looked down, before saying, “.....Memories….”

 

She then sat down on a pile of leaves, saying, “So….I had...dreams that I think were…memories of my past life.” The three women nodded, motioning her to continue. “I was at...Beacon and I was with...Qrow, I think. As well as Taiyang….” Crescent said. Gambol and Arktis each raised an eyebrow, before Ember explained, “Qrow is Ruby and Yang’s uncle. Taiyang is their father.” “Gotcha.” Gambol said with a nod.

 

“There was...one other person.” Crescent said, catching Ember’s attention. “She...looked familiar. Like I...had a history with her before….” Before she could continue, the group were interrupted by Grimm. The four women jumped, all grabbing their weapons. Crescent looked at the pack of Grimm and noticed that they looked familiar. “What are they?” She asked.

 

“Grimm Sapiens.” Arktis said, albeit somewhat surprised. “I didn’t think they existed.” Just then, Crescent saw images of her and the mysterious woman fighting against creatures that looks similar to the Grimm Sapiens. She felt extreme pain in her abdomen, causing her to hiss. Ember looked at her, concerned, “Are you alright?” The red clad woman didn’t answer as she held her head as pain throbbed through it, causing her think that it would crack open. She didn’t even notice the three women calling out to her in worry as she passed out.

 

That’s when the Grimm began to charge at the Weapon Spirits, using the distraction as an advantage. Immediately, Ember brought Crescent to a shadowed part of the forest as Gambol and Arktis fought against the Grimm Sapiens. Despite being outnumbered, the two Weapon Spirits were able to defeat the horde and went to check on Ember and Crescent. “How is she?” Gambol asked. The blonde sighed, “Well, she’s breathing. Thank the gods.”

 

“How did she pass out?” Arktis asked. “Did she remember something?” “Maybe.” Ember said. “She also probably experienced phantom pain as well.” The Schnee nodded, “So now what?” Ember bit her lip and went silent. Gambol sighed, “You don’t know, do you?” “It was never this bad before.” The blonde said. “She usually has nightmares, but that’s about it.” The two other women nodded as Gambol asked, “So, do the Grimm Sapiens have to do something with her past life?” Ember paused, “Maybe.”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Crescent looked around. She was in the middle of what seemed to be an area that had just experienced a battle. There were multiple bodies of Grimm Sapiens at her feet...and blood coming from her abdomen. She realized she was also being held by the same woman she thought she had a history with. Crescent then felt tears run down her face, “Am I crying?”_

 

_The woman seemed to be crying too, as the Weapon Spirit could feel her tears drip onto her. That’s when she heard the woman say to her, “Rwy'n dy garu di, Summer Rose.” She then kissed the Weapon Spirit on the lips, making Crescent realize that had a romantic connection to this woman. However, her mind was focused on what the woman called her. ‘Summer...Rose...? Is...that my true identity?’ Crescent thought. Before she could question the scene further, everything went black._

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The three women jumped when the red-clad Weapon Spirit took a sudden breath and began coughing. Ember and Gambol helped Crescent sit up as she tried to catch her breath. “What...happened?” She asked, through her fits of coughing. “We were ambushed by Grimm Sapiens.” Arktis said. “Though you passed out at the very sight of them. Almost like you were in pain.”

 

“I was...having another flashback…” Crescent said. “I...think I have a guess on who I was...or AM….” The group went silent for a few moments before Arktis asked, “Should we tell your wielder?” Crescent shook her head, “No. I’m...not sure if she’ll be able to handle it calmly.” Ember nodded, “Well, you can tell Yang, if you feel comfortable. She and I have had a pretty good guess on your identity.”

 

Crescent nodded. She...honestly wasn’t sure what name she should be called by now. Summer...no, SHE was Ruby’s mother. However, Ruby only knew her as Crescent Rose and the girl, as well as Yang, Taiyang, Qrow had been told that Summer died. The woman she had a relationship with SAW her dying. She didn’t know if she should be called by her true identity...or by her Weapon Spirit name.

 

The four were distracted by the sound of footsteps coming from behind them. Before they could draw their weapons, the source of the footsteps made a soft whine. It was a grey wolf pup…a few of them, actually...which Crescent immediately fell head over heels for. “Oh my god, they’re fucking adorable…!” Crescent whispered, smiling. The pups noticed Crescent's voice, almost as if it was recognizable and walked towards her.

 

As the pups went towards the red clad woman, Gambol stepped back as the baby wolves passed, almost being cautious around them. Crescent picked up one of the pups that now surrounded her with a laugh, “Oh, you are the cutest thing ever.” Arktis and Ember took note of Crescent’s happier mood as she looked towards them. “Do you want to pet them?” The red clad Weapon Spirit asked.

 

“No thanks.” The black clad woman replied. Ember looked at her, “Are you serious right now?” Gambol nodded, “They’re wolves. It doesn’t matter if they’re young or not, they are still canines.” While the two women were arguing over the age and possible danger of the pups, Arktis went over and accepted Crescent’s offer, petting one of the pups along its back.

 

“You’re hesitant.” The taller woman said. Before the Schnee could respond in embarrassment, Crescent said. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, it’s natural for people to be worried. They’re STILL a wild species, even though they’re majestic.” Arktis nodded, albeit with a blush on her face as she attempted to pet the creature in the red clad woman’s arms.

 

“Did I...have a connection to wolves in my past life?” Crescent asked. “Hard to say for sure.” Ember said. “From what I heard about...Summer from Taiyang and Qrow, she did have a deep connection with them...to the point of them considering her their alpha.” The other Weapon Spirits, excluding Crescent, looked at Ember in a mix of confusion and shock.

The red clad woman stood and put the wolf cubs down, so they could return to their pack. “Okay, shall we head back for a bit?” She asked, standing back up. The blonde nodded, “That would be a good idea. Especially considering your current health.” The group nodded and cautiously left their currently location to meet up with their wielders. “Quick question…” The red clad Weapon Spirit started.

 

“Should we...tell the others?” She asked. “About me, I mean.” Ember shrugged, “That’s up to you, really.” Crescent went silent for a few moments, before saying, “Maybe we should tell a select few for now.” Gambol and Ember raised their eyebrows, while Arktis nodded. “I agree. After all, I was in a similar situation that you’re in currently.” She said. After that, the group went off to meet up with their masters.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Later that evening...)**

 

By the time evening came, most of the group were already asleep. Gambol and Blake were still awake, reading, while Ember, Arktis and Weiss had fallen asleep quite a bit ago. Ruby was also fast asleep, obviously tired from today’s events. Crescent got up and put a hand on Yang’s shoulder, who was about to head to bed. “Hey. Could we...talk real quick outside?” The red clad woman asked. The blonde teen nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

 

The two went outside the dorm, before Yang asked, “Okay. What’s up?” The red clad woman bit her lip, before explaining, “So, you know how I get my memories back little by little, right?” Yang nodded, allowing the Weapon Spirit to continue. “So, today I was able to remember my name...I think.” The taller of the two said. The blonde teen nodded with a smile, “That’s great! What is it?”

 

The Weapon Spirit stayed silent for a few moments, before saying, “Promise me that you won’t freak out.” Yang raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway, “I promise.” The woman cleared her throat and finally said, “I...think I might be Summer Rose…” Yang went dead silent and stared at the woman. Needless to say, she didn’t see THAT coming at all.

 

Summer tightened her fists, waiting for the freak-out she knew was coming. Yang had every reason to freak out, to scream, to be frightened that someone who was DEAD was standing right in front of her, right? So it was quite a shock to her when Yang wrapped her arms around the woman and hugged her tightly. Even though Yang had her face buried in Summer’s shoulder, she could feel the teen’s tears.

 

“We missed you.” The blonde said, earning a soft chuckle for the taller woman. “Missed you too, sunshine.” Summer said, smiling and kissing the blonde’s forehead. “I...know my next request might be strange, but could you not tell Ruby about this?” Yang pulled back and looked at Summer with a raised eyebrow, “Why?” The former STRQ leader sighed, “I..don’t think she’ll be able to handle that truth. Not yet, anyway.” “Plus, I would like to make sure I have all my memories before then.” The woman explained.

 

Yang nodded slowly. It was a strange request, but her step-mother did have a good point. “I’ll try. What about Weiss and Blake?” Yang asked. “They can know if you want them to. Gambol, Ember, and Arktis already know.” Summer explained. “Arktis is Myrtenaster, in case you were wondering.” The teen nodded, “Alright. I’ll tell them when there’s an appropriate time for it.” Summer smiled and ruffled Yang’s hair, “That’s my sunshine.” Yang giggled and hugged Summer once more before the two went back inside for bed.

 

 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, THIS TOOK A WHILE! I’m sorry for taking so long. Smmer semester was a fucking nightmare and I also had Rosebird Week to do, but FINALLY. Chapter 2 is done. I apologize if the ending seems rushed. I’m currently DYING to get to Raven and Summer’s eventual reunion in the Vol. 5 chapters! Anyway, I’ll see ya later.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back! This is the third chapter of Beacon’s Fragile Light. This is the first chapter to be completely original, but it takes place between Forever Fall and The Stray. As usual, please enjoy and give constructive criticism.
> 
> Also, please note that this chapter MIGHT be a little nsfw and will most likely (if not DEFINITELY) require a higher rating. Why? Because this will go into the Weapon Spirits’ insecurities on their appearances. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.

“Why do you want to know what we look like without our outfits?” Gambol and Arktis asked. Crescent, now going by her true identity, Summer by a select few, shrugged, “We haven’t taken these clothes off since our creation, right? It’s time we actually took proper care of our clothes, as well as our hygiene.” Ember sighed, “Sum, we don’t need to do that. As Weapon Spirits, we can’t get dirty.”

 

“HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE!?” Summer shouted. Arktis looked at the other two women, before nodding, “She...does have a point. It doesn’t really make sense. Plus, I’m...kinda curious.” Gambol facepalmed as she sighed, “Fine. We’ll hit the showers.” The three women sighed as Summer grinned like an idiot. This was going to be a long day.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Beacon Academy Shower Room)**

 

After arriving at their destination, the four immediately entered the changing rooms. “I might as well go first, considering this was my idea.” Summer said. After receiving no objections, Summer immediately removed her clothes until she was just in her undergarments, revealing her newly-toned body and the numerous scars she obtained in her past life. Ember tilted her head as she looked at the eyepatched woman, “Your undergarments look like a sports bra and undies…”

 

“I think that’s a binder, actually.” Arktis stated. The other three Weapon Spirits looked at her in confusion as Gambol asked, “What for?” After a couple moments of silence, Summer paled. ‘Oh gods. Don’t tell me…’ Arktis, Ember, and Gambol turned to Summer as she hesitantly unzipped her bra...only to let out a scream. Ember could’ve sworn that the elder Rose’s scream could be heard across the entire campus.

 

The tallest of the four women began shaking as she stared at her own bust in shock, “ _ P-Pourquoi _ ? Why is it…? I WAS SMALLER THAN THIS! WHY DID IT GROW!?” The faunus did her best to calm the tallest of the four, while Ember noticed that Arktis’s eyebrow was twitching, most likely in annoyance, but she didn’t know by what exactly. “Calm down. It’s natural.” The blonde reassured. The tallest and shortest women of the group just looked at her in shock and shouted, “HOW THE FUCK IS IT NATURAL!?”

 

After the blushing Summer wrapped herself in a towel, she seemed to calm down a bit. Next was Gambol, after the group decided to go in order of tallest to shortest. After removing her earrings, trench coat, and the rest of her attire, she was left in her makeshift undergarments. Summer whistled, “How the hell did you manage to make undergarments out of gauze?”

 

The faunus Weapon Spirit shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. Hell, I didn’t know my undergarments were makeshift.” Summer could tell that Ember was blushing at the sheer sight of Gambol, though she smirked and ultimately decided to spare her from the teasing. “You look...n-nice…” The blonde stuttered in embarrassment. After removing her undergarments and wrapping a towel around her, Gambol smiled, “ _ Arigato _ , hun.”

 

It was Ember’s turn and as she removes her muscle shirt, jeans, and gloves, Gambol’s jaw dropped at the sight of the blonde and how toned her muscles were. Arktis and Summer smirked at each other, knowing that the two probably had some newly discovered feelings for each other. “Um, Gambol? You’re bleeding,  _ Qīn'ài _ .” Ember said with a smile, snapping Gambol out of her trance. The faunus wiped her face, assuming that the blood came from a nosebleed, “Sorry.”

 

After Ember wrapped herself in a towel, the three women turned to the Schnee, who was honestly not thrilled. Sighing, she finally swallowed her pride and removed her suit. The fact was, while she did have muscle and healthily thin...she was also flat. Now Ember knew why she was pissed by Summer’s size. “Aww, you’re so cute!” Summer and Ember said, both earning a punch to the arm by Arktis. “ _ Bitte _ , shut up.” She sighed, grabbing a towel. Gambol decided to wisely not tease the former heiress.

 

After getting a towel for Arktis, the four finally began their showers, which was honestly relaxing if you asked any of them about it. Or it would’ve been for two of them had they not focused on their displeasement with their torso features. Despite that, they enjoyed the shower overall and after an hour or so, the women finally dried off and got changed, before heading to the dorms.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Beacon Academy Dormitory: Team RWBY’s dorm)**

 

Summer seemed much more comfortable now that she was back in her clothes, though both she and the Schnee were still embarrassed about their respective sizes. “Last time that’s happening.” She groaned, sitting against the make-shift bunk beds. Arktis grunted in agreement as Gambol and Ember rubbed the two mothers’ shoulders. “Relax. You’re gonna be fine.” Gambol reassured. “Well, probably until you get a date with someone.”

 

“That’ll be a miracle after what I’ve been through.” The white haired woman said. Considering how her last relationship went, there was a high likelihood that she’d probably not get together with someone for a good while. Summer nodded in agreement, “I don’t know how Tai will react to know that I’m alive again. Not interested in Qrow. Not sure if the woman that I keep seeing is still around either.”

 

“We could always ask Ozpin.” Ember suggested. The tallest of the group paused for a minute, before sighing, “Alright, we’ll have a chat with him tomorrow if he’s free.” “Tomorrow’s the weekend, so he should be available. Not sure if he’s going to be able to give you the answers you seek though.” The Schnee said, receiving a hum of agreement from Gambol and Ember.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(That night….)**

 

The room was dead quiet. Everyone was asleep...except for Summer. Currently, she was pondering on what she should do regarding Ozpin. Should she ask him about her past, despite knowing that he might not have the answers she was looking for? Should she just wait until the next time she talked to Qrow and ask him instead? Or should she just try to find the answers herself? She honestly had no clue.

 

Her attention was brought towards Ruby, who was using the woman’s lap as a pillow. Chuckling, the elder Rose gently brushed the young girl’s hair away from her eyes as she thought, ‘I wonder how you’d react to me being your mother resurrected. Will you be happy that i’ve returned home? Will you be angry that I died in the first place? Will you welcome me back with open arms and a warm smile? Or...will you hate me for the pain I’ve caused you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking so long. Chapter 3 is done. I apologize if the ending seems rushed and that this chapter is short. I struggled with this one, honestly. Anyway, I’ll see ya later.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back! This is the fourth chapter of Beacon’s Fragile Light. This chapter marks the end of part 1 (which takes place during Vol. 1) of this fic and takes after The Stray. As usual, please enjoy and give constructive criticism.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.

Needless to say, no one was expecting Summer to walk into the Headmaster’s Office with no warning. “May I speak to you real quick? It’s urgent.” She said, looking at Ozpin intensely, as if she just witnessed a murder. Raising an eyebrow, Ozpin nodded, “Sure. Please have a seat.” Summer did so without question, before taking a deep breath and saying, “I’m regaining my memories...as Summer Rose.”

 

Nodding, Ozpin smiled, “I see. Firstly, welcome back, Summer.” Summer gave a small smile and nodded, before Ozpin continued, “Secondly, that’s great! Are there some things that you need some clarification on?” “Yes, please.” The red clad woman said. “Firstly, who were the members of my team?” The headmaster sat back and tapped his chin, “That would be Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, and...Raven Branwen.”

 

The Weapon Spirit raised an eyebrow. Maybe this Raven person was the woman she was seeing in her flashbacks. “Could you tell me more about Raven, please?” Summer asked. Ozpin nodded, “Well, she’s Qrow’s twin older sister. She was Taiyang’s first wife and was your partner.” He took a sip of his coffee before continuing, “You and her had a...unofficial romance, I guess you could call it.”

 

“Unofficial?” The red clad woman asked. The white haired man nodded, “At your request, from what I remember being told by you. You were worried that if you got too attached, you’d lose her...which is very understandable.” Summer nodded, “I assume she’s not here?” “Sadly, no. She left to parts unknown from what I remember. I’m sure Qrow knows where she is, but would rather keep it private, which is reasonable.” Ozpin said.

 

“Is there a picture of her that I could take a look at?” The former STRQ leader asked. Ozpin began looking through the Academy archives, “There should be at least one picture when you officially formed your team.” Summer nodded and went over to look over the headmaster’s shoulder. After a couple minutes of searching, Ozpin moved to the side for Summer, pulling up a picture.

 

There were four people; two black haired people, one blonde, and a white cloaked woman. She immediately recognized Taiyang, Qrow, and herself. However, she felt something...different when she looked at the black haired woman, whom she assumed to be Raven. She felt her heart twist and ache, as if the feelings she had for the woman were still there and felt herself longing to see her again.

 

“Ozpin didn’t help you, by the way.” The white haired man said with a smile. Summer perked up with a raised eyebrow, “What are you talking about?” The white haired man chuckled, “Two souls inhabit this body. The ancient Ozma or Ozpin...and this body’s original owner, Evergreen Brown.” The red clad woman looked at the man...and felt herself smiling. “I don’t remember you, but your voice feels reassuring.” She said.

 

“That’s a good sign. It means that while you may have lost some memories, your heart seems to remember some things on its own.” Evergreen said. “Would you like some coffee?” The red clad woman chuckled and shook her head, “Sorry, but no thanks. Though if you have tea or water, I would like some, please.” Evergreen nodded and went to the small fridge in his office, pulling out a water bottle and handing it to Summer.

 

Afterwards, the two began talking about what Summer had missed during the last 10 or so years. While the headmaster wasn’t able to answer some of her questions, he did manage to provide her enough info to give the Weapon Spirit a basic idea of the events since her death.  “So...what happens now?” Summer asked. The white haired man tapped his chin, “Well, my best suggestion is to continue doing what you’re doing right now.”

 

“I’ll inform some of the other teachers, but it’ll be a secret until you are ready to tell your family.” He said. The former STRQ leader nodded, “Thank you. Also, Myrtenaster is Weiss’ mother, Arktis. Though she has her memories.” Evergreen nodded, “I’m aware. She told me earlier. No one else, besides the teachers, will know of your...well, new existence.” Summer nodded again, “Thank you. When we decide to tell Ruby and Weiss, we’ll let you know.”

 

The headmaster smiled, “I understand.” After that, the red clad woman bid goodbye to Evergreen with a smile, taking the bottle with her. Evergreen did the same, sipping his coffee as the door closed. He then turned to his reflection in the screen in front of him, glaring at it. “You may think you’re heroic, Ozpin. However, you lying to these kids makes you just as much of a threat as Salem is.” He said. “Neither of you will rob these kids of their future. I’ll make damn sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry that this is really short, but I couldn’t find anything else to write for this chapter. Anyway, this is the end of part 1 (which takes place during Vol. 1) of this fic. Next chapter will be the beginning of part 2 (which takes place during Vol. 2). I’ll see you all then.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back! This is the fifth chapter of Beacon’s Fragile Light. This chapter marks the beginning of part 2 (which takes place during Vol. 2) of this fic and takes during Best Day Ever. As usual, please enjoy and give constructive criticism.
> 
> ALSO, Arktis will be Willow’s MIDDLE NAME and will prefer to be called by said name. And since this is a canon divergent AU, she will be a Weapon Spirit, even when we get to Vol. 7.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own RWBY or it’s characters.
> 
> Also, I'm super sorry about how late this one has come.

To say that a battle between the Weapon Spirits was inevitable was quite the understatement. Though, unlike their wielders, who were currently in the process of having a food fight against Team JNPR, the Weapon Spirits were having a battle royal as a part of training. Though, they did establish some rules, like not using weapons. That meant they would be fighting bare-handed...and obviously Ember was psyched about it.

 

Though...she wasn’t too pleased with getting her ass handed to her. “Your semblances are fucking O.P.!” She shouted, only for Summer and Gambol to shrug with their own smirks. Gambol just curled her index finger at Ember, as if telling her to attack the faunus. The blonde just cracked her knuckles, “You’re gonna regret that.” As the two fought, Arktis and Summer just watched, almost as if they were taking bets on the winner.

 

“Calling it. Gambol’s got this.” The white haired woman said, earning a nod in agreement. “Same.” Summer said, only to laugh as Ember flipped the two mothers off. “Glad to know you two are good teammates, assholes.” The blonde said, though not entirely serious. The red clad woman rubbed her eyepatch in deep thought. She wasn’t sure why the patch was there, though she knew that she felt much stronger when she removed it.

 

….Though, if it were dangerous, should she risk removing it in battle....?

 

Biting her lip, Summer hesitantly removed the patch on her right eye. Behind it, there was a black-sclera, silver-iris eye in her right eye socket. Taking a couple deep breaths, the red clad woman walked towards Ember, catching her fist as the blonde swung to punch Gambol. However, it was when she saw the other Weapon Spirits’ shocked reactions that Summer noticed that her speed felt almost instant. “How the hell did you do that?” Ember asked.

 

“I...just removed my eyepatch?” Summer said, a bit sheepishly as she had no idea that such a minimal action would cause a dramatic change. Though, it did feel...REALLY good. Summer  gave the blonde a confident smirk, “You wanna spar a bit?” Ember returned the expression, “You’re on.” As the two collided their fists together, Gambol went over to where Arktis was standing and asked, “Any idea why she feels much more confident now?” The white haired woman shrugged, “Hard to say. All she did was remove her patch.”

 

The Schnee paused, before saying, “Though...her right eye is definitely that of a Beowulf Grimm.” Gambol’s jaw almost dropped, before looking at the two sparing women in a bit of panic, “Shit, this could be bad.” Arktis raised an eyebrow, before coming to the same realization, “Should we interfere?” The faunus shook her head, “Not yet. As paranoid as we should be, I want to believe Summer can control her instincts.”

 

“And if it gets out of hand?” Arktis asked. Gambol then nodded, “Then we’ll break it up. Though we should make sure we get that eyepatch back on Summer when we do.” Nodding, the Schnee summoned her weapon form and waited. Quite expectedly, Summer and Ember’s fight was getting more and more aggressive, mainly because the blonde was getting excited and the Grimm instincts were influencing the red clad woman.

 

The fists and legs of the two women clashed very violently, each of them countering blow for blow as the fight went on. After only a couple minutes, Summer and Ember had a few bruises on them. After a few more minutes, they had bloodied knuckles and noses and after noticing this, Gambol nodded. “Stop them.” She said as both her and Arktis went towards the duel that was further escalating.

 

The Schnee immediately used her glyphes to summon an Arma Gigas, which immediately restrained the red clad woman. Gambol then put her arms around Ember, restricting her as Arktis put the eyepatch on Summer. In an instant, the Rose calmed down, before blinking and looking around. “Um, stupid question, but…. Did I...do something wrong?” She asked, completely confused as to why she was being restrained.

 

Arktis and Gambol’s jaws dropped. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” The Schnee shouted, causing the other three women to jump. “You mean to tell me that you DON’T remember what you DID!?” Summer jumped and just nodded, “Kinda….? I...know I removed my eyepatch willingly. Then decided to train with Ember….” The three women waited for the elder Rose to continue, until she said, “And...that’s it.”

 

After a couple minutes of silence and letting go of the two Weapon Spirits, the elder Belladonna finally asked, “So, what now?” “Might want to make sure that I don’t remove my eyepatch....” The red clad woman started. “Or make sure I only do it under worst case scenario situations.” The other three women nodded, before leaving the room and hitting the showers. If they were lucky, then they’d be the only ones there.

 

Of course, it wasn’t that simple.

 

As soon as the four started to undress, their wielders and friends entered the female shower room, talking before their attention turned to the Weapon Spirits. “What the hell did you four get into?” Yang asked, only for Ember to smirk. The short haired blonde raised an eyebrow as she said, “Could ask the same thing, given your clothes covered in food and juice.”

 

“Ah, food fighting, right?” Summer asked, earning a slow nod from the six teens. The red clad woman then asked, “Was it epic?” Ruby and Nora grinned, with silver-eyed girl saying, “You better believe it was.” While it was faint, Arktis did notice Weiss’ smile and whispered to Summer, “I might tell Weiss the truth about me soon.” The red clad woman nodded with a smile.

 

“How do you plan on telling her?” The taller woman asked, as Ember and Gambol started explaining what the Weapon Spirits were up to. The former heiress shrugged, “No clue. I do want to do it when we’re alone, so it won’t be too awkward.” Nodding, the two women turned, only to jump in surprise when they noticed their respective masters were right in their faces. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Weiss practically shouted.

 

Arktis and Summer looked at each other as they each raised and eyebrow, before the former STRQ leader asked, “What do you mean?” The younger Schnee pointed at Gambol and Ember, saying, “Those two told us that you willingly removed your eyepatch and somehow went berserk!” The red clad woman’s jaw dropped, followed by Arktis sighing and her other fellow Weapon Spirits laughing when she shouted, “YOU FUCKING SNITCHES!”

 

Gambol just shrugged, “Consider it punishment for doing something as stupid as that.” Summer’s eyebrow twitched, before Rudy got her attention as she asked excitedly, “Can you please show us it next time?” Everyone turned to the younger Rose, followed by Yang, Summer, and the rest of Team RWBY and the Weapon Spirits paling. Summer cleared her throat, “Um, hun? Don’t you...think that might be too dangerous?”

 

The two mothers, along with Blake and Yang snorted and tried not laugh as Ruby pouted, “I didn’t mean now! Just when we go back into the field.” Summer nodded, only to laugh as the younger Rose punched her in the arm, “Don’t laugh! I was being serious!” Summer coughed through her fits of laughter, before finally calming down, “Alright. Alright.”

 

As the four Weapon Spirits, their wielders, and Pyrrha and Nora got washed and got into clean attire, Arktis continued thinking about when she should tell Weiss about her. She had been dead for a long time and now that she was back, she was honestly not sure of how her youngest daughter would react. Would she be happy or emotional like Winter and Klein were? Or would she be angry and hate her for leaving?

 

As the four women and six teenagers left the showers, Summer and Arktis left the group to see Ozpin, while Gambol and Ember decided to help out with the clean up in the cafeteria as the girls went to their classes. “You alright?” The elder Rose asked, receiving a shrug. Arktis sighed, “Are you worried about how your daughter might react to who you really are?” Summer went silent, before giving a slow nod, “Most of the time, yeah.”

 

“What should we do? I don’t want my youngest daughter to hate me.” The elder Schnee said, biting her lip and gripping her right sleeve. Summer wrapped her left arm around Arktis, giving her a small hug, “I don’t know...and I don’t want my daughter to hate me either. But I think we should worry about it when they start piecing the puzzle together.” While it wasn’t the answer she had hoped for, Arktis still felt comforted by the red clad woman’s words. It was like Summer was a sister she never had.

 

As the two reached Ozpin, they were greeted by a very unexpected surprise and guest. “Ironwood?” Arktis asked, only for said man to raise and eyebrow, before his jaw dropped. “A-Arktis Schnee….?” He stuttered, almost like he was seeing a ghost. To be fair, he...technically was. The two women sighed as they entered, before both each shook Ironwood’s right hand. “I’m sorry Ozpin has not told you that I was here.” The former heiress said.

 

“To be fair, none of us were expecting you.” The headmaster said, receiving a smile from Summer. Judging from the tone of voice, she assumed Evergreen was currently in control. “You are very observant, Summer.” The silver haired man chuckled. The former STRQ leader smirked, “I have to. I remember that I was very skilled in archery back in the day. Arktis needs some advice.“ Arktis just looked at the taller woman, almost to ask “What the fuck”.

 

“Well then, you came at a good time. How may I help you?” Evergreen asked, offering the former heiress tea. Sitting down and taking the tea, Arktis reluctantly began talking to the headmaster, while Summer began talking to Ironwood. “You’re...Summer? As in Summer Rose?” He whispered, earning a nod. “Yeah…. Brought back to life...somehow…..” She said. “I...need to talk to Qrow about it.”

 

Ironwood nodded, “Knowing that Ozpin said that you were very close to the Branwen twins…. That might be a good idea. He’ll be here sometime soon.” Nodding, Summer went over to the small fridge and pulled out to water bottles, before giving the general one. After a small cheers, the two drank from the bottles as they watched Arktis and Evergreen’s conversation.

 

Summer took note that Ironwood seemed unaware that Evergreen was currently in control...and that Arktis seemed glad with Evergreen’s advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that for now. I leave you to speculate on what Ember and Gambol are going to do after they help with the clean up. NOI’MTOTALLYNOTSHIPPINGMYOWNOCSOKAYITOTALLYAMBUTDON’TJUDGEMEPLEASE. Anyway, see you next chapter.


End file.
